Buzzboygt
Buzzboygt (1/8/1952-) was the leader of two different nations, The Guardian Nation and The Republic of Eagles Landing. He was the organizer and is the first leader of the alliance known as the Irish Republican Army. =The Life of buzzboygt= : Divided by the nation where he lived. New Theadria Birth and Childhood Buzzboygt was born in the nation of New Theadria in the providence of Jordegia. He was the son of a blacksmith, a occupation that he was training for. He went to his fathers shop, where he learned how to make swarod, knives, and coasts of arms, which were used in the Great Hall of the monarchy of New Theadria. The Guardians However, on June 19, 1967, his destiny changed greatly. The peoples general unrest towards the monarchy in control was great, and buzzboygt join a rebellious group, known as the Guardians. The Guardians wanted to overthrow the tyrannical monarchy. They began their war in a bang. They destroyed the Great Hall, killing the only heir of the monarchy. The civl war continued for 25 years, destroy the monarchy and taking over the nation. They became the Guardian Nation. The leadership of the nation was the oligarchy group known as the Guardians. The Guardian Nation The Guardian of the Nation Buzzboygt became the Guardian of the Nation. In this position, buzzboygt lead the foreign affairs of the nation. Corruption in the other position led to the countries demise. Buzzboygt fled the nation and entered a period of exile. While in Exile When the Guardian of Truth and the Guardian of War began a power hungry assult against the other Guardians, buzzboygt entered exile in the nation of GrecoRomania. While in Exile, buzzboygt studied the politics of other nations. He studied the works of Karl Marx, Adam Smith, and John Locke. He then began to find a place to reestablish his reign, with a more stable government. The Nation of Eagles Landing Eagles Landing becomes the New Guardian Nation Buzzboygt found the tiny city-state of Eagles Landing. He began to rise to power through there democratic ways. After acquiring the local position of President of the Grand Assembly and Chief of the Lands of Eagles Landing, he had achieved his goal of creating a new utopia. He used the new knowledge to eliminate the problems that had plagued the Guardian Nation. However, the people of Eagles Landing feared the possibility of a dictatorship. The Guardian assured them that this would never happen. He drafted a new Constitution, which limited his power and developed a legislative branch and judicial branch. This federal government destroyed the "New Guardian Nation" idea (which never actually existed), creating the Nation of Eagles Landing. The Formation of the Irish Republican Army Buzzboygt and a close friend grecoroman13 developed a new alliance that would protect there ideas. The Eagles Landing Constitution was used as a role model for the IRA's Constitution. Buzzboygt served as the Intern President of the Irish Republican Army until elections were held. The First Grand General of the Irish Republican Army Buzzboygt was elected Grand General of the Irish Republican Army. He appointed his friend, Lord Spud to the position of General of the Irish Republican Army. Under his tenor, the Irish Republican Army went through her share of growing pains. The alliance entered the bloc, The Knights of Christ, and enter diplomatic relations with several alliance. Several alliances tried to force an merger, which was denied by this leader. His dear friend and then ally, Lord Spud of Athentania, declared a war against the Greenland Republic. This war became known by the alliance as the Unsung War. This war lead to a utter collapse of the Irish Republican Army economy. Lord Spud was kicked out after it became known that he was the cause. On July 15, 2008, the IRA merged with the CCC. As a Ambassador to the Knights of Cydonia As of July 17, 2008, buzzboygt became a CCC ambassador to the Knights of Cydonia. =The Politics of buzzboygt= Leadership As Guardian of the Nation Buzzboygt is most remebered as Guardian of the Nation for his foreign policy of nonagression. This nation was a member of the Random Insanity Alliance. His nation fought in only two wars in its exsistance. Internal issues between two other members of the oligarchy caused a civil war, that left the nation in turmoil. The only Guardian not killed was buzzboygt, who fled to GrecoRomania. As President of the Nation of Eagles Landing President Buzzboygt is most known for his actions in giving up power to the tribal council. He allowed the people to maintain a control in the internal affairs. This small government position lead to prosperity in the nation of Eagles Landing, until the Unsung War. During this conflict, buzzboygt is known noted for coming before his allies with a general humbleness, yet powerful charisma, bringing no shame to his friends, countrymen, or brotherhood. As Grand General of the Irish Republican Army Grand General Buzzboygt is remembered for being the first Grand General of the Irish Republican Army. Under his tenor, the alliance has began to grow and flourish. He entered diplomatic relations with the CCC, LUA, THC, EUFN, and the Catholic Alliance. His handling of then General Lord Spud in the Unsung War is also noted as a high point in his administration. He ended his carear by brokerering a deal between the CCC and the IRA which allowed the IRA entrance into the CCC. This became the CCC-IRA Merger. Political Ideology Amalgamatism Buzzboygt, on October 17, 2008, named his political philosophy Amalgamatism. Buzzboygt proclaimed on that day, "Amalagamatism comes from the word Amalgamate, which mean to come together. This philosophy teaches that we all must come together, or we will surely die separate." Political Literature Buzzboygt has authored many works of politics. His first publication was entitled, An Introduction to Francoism in the Eyes of a Outsider. The work was designed to bring Francoism, a popular ideology within Cybernations, into a unbiased review. The second of his works was on the new political philosophy, Amalgamatism. The work was entitled, Amalgamatism: The Freedom Message Uncensored and was published on October 17, 2008 by the Revolution Movement Press, Eagles Landing. =Famous Quotes= General Quotes "The difference between a genius and a madman is that the genius has better timing." on the IRA on Eagles Landing on Amalgamatism Category:Individuals Category: Eagles Landing Category:Irish Republican Army Category:buzzboygt Category:Amalgamatism